Repos mouvementé
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Ma toute première fic.. Sasuke se réveille chez Neji qui lui dit l'avoir récupéré inerte. Il va prendre soin de lui. Lemon !


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Repos mouvementé

Série : Naruto

Genre : Shonen-Aï, lemon, Yaoi

Couple : Sasuke Neji

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont pas à moi ( je veux plus dire ça !! C'est trop triste !! sniff..) et pis aussi euh.. c'était ma toute première fic..

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

**Repos Mouvementé **

Sasuke se réveilla un beau matin alors qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il se leva d'un coup cherchant un point de repère à travers la fenêtre, il reconnu les bâtiments, c'était bien le village de Konoha, c'était déjà ça. Il avait été déposé sur un canapé et quelqu'un lui avait mis une couverture sur lui.

-Mais je suis où là ? se dit-il à lui-même. Oh non ! Pas chez lui ?

Sasuke avait remarqué un objet qu'il connaissait… Du bruit dans une autre salle l'attira. Une personne était debout, un paquet de café à la main.

-Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi ? demanda Sasuke sans dire bonjour.

-Ah ! T'es réveillé ? Tu devrais rester allongé t'avais l'air mal en point hier soir.

-Neji ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je fais chez toi ?

Sasuke insistait de plus en plus, il ne se souvenait de rien. pourvu que je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil !!

Sasuke se pétrifia sur place à l'idée d'avoir pu dire quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait, ces temps ci il faisait des rêves étranges sur lui et Neji. (je vous laisse imaginer quoi )

-Sasuke ?

Neji le regardait, il semblait intrigué par le visage soucieux de Sasuke.

-Non c'est rien…

Sasuke semblait un peu gêné. Il lui redemanda ce qu'il faisait chez lui. Neji prit deux bols à coté de lui ainsi que la cafetière ( faut bien remplir les bols avec quelque chose.. ) montrant à Sasuke la table du salon pour qu'il s'installe.

-Tu t'es évanouie hier durant ton entraînement, il était tard et ceux de ton groupe étaient déjà partis, je t'ai amené ici, c'est plus près que chez toi.

Il s'assit en face du brun.

-Tu marmonnais quelque chose dans ton sommeil, j'ai pas tout compris…

Sasuke vira au bordeaux, il ne se souvenait de rien, il était quand même rassuré que Neji n'est rien compris. Ce dernier s'amusait de la gêne du Sasuke. c'est pas donné à tout le monde de le voir comme ça . Il repensa à Sasuke endormi, il avait un air innocent, on avait l'impression d'une personne si fragile mais si reposé. Neji se surpris à y penser à ce moment alors que le garçon en question était en face de lui bien réveillé. Ils se regardaient tous les deux soutenants mutuellement leur regard. Les yeux pâles de Neji avaient hypnotisé Sasuke. Il se reprit et se leva. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de le remercié et souffla donc un petit :

-Merci…..

Tournant la tête pour ne pas rougir. Mince c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !! Surtout qu'il est là !… Sasuke le trouvait trop mignon, s'il ne sortait pas maintenant il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

-Bon, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, je retourne chez moi.

Neji qui était dans ses pensées il m'a remercié , c'est pas tout le temps qu'il dit merci remarqua que Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir, il n'était plus très loin de la porte d'entrée.

-Attends ! Tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde au contraire….

Sasuke s'arrêta soudain c'est pas vrai ?! est-ce que par hasard il serait… . Sasuke se retourna, il était face à Neji qui avait baissé les yeux.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, et puis tu n'es pas en état de marcher, tu étais épuisé hier, tu ne me déranges pas….

Sasuke s'approcha de Neji qui redressa la tête d'un coup il va rester !! Sasuke leva la main et la déposa sur la joue de Neji, elle était si chaude, il lui faisait du bien. Des frissons lui parcouru le corps. Sasuke remarqua que Neji avait changé d'attitude, il semblait plus apaisé. Sasuke se rapprocha. que veut-il faire? se demandait Neji.

-Tu sais que tu te répètes ?

Sasuke stoppa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Neji. Un long moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Neji était perdu, il ne voyait que Sasuke, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Sasuke sourit soudain, il avait l'air si serein !!.

N'y tenant plus, Neji réduit l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux deux. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées plus rien ne les arrêterai, ils étaient ensemble.

Sasuke et Neji, toujours dans l'entrée, étaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant tendrement. Reprenant leur souffle, Neji regarda Sasuke :

-C'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment pâle !

-Pas plus que tes beaux yeux

-Arrêtes!! Tu fais vraiment peur à voir !

-…… sympa… Sasuke fit mine de bouder.

Neji amusé par l'attitude de son brun ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, Sasuke prit de vertiges tomba d'un coup, ses jambes ne le supportant plus.

-SASUKE !?!

Neji affolé le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol.

-SASUKE ! REPONDS-MOI !TU M'ENTENDS !! SASUKE !?!!!

Sasuke ne répondait pas, il n'avait pas la moindre réaction, ses beaux yeux noirs étaient fermés et sa peau palissait à vue d'œil. Soudain on frappa à la porte, Neji trop occupé à essayer de réveiller Sasuke n'y fit pas attention. Il entendit alors un cri à côté de lui. C'était Hinata qui était venu lui rendre visite.

-A…A…Je…Sasuke ? Neji ? Que…. ?

-Hinata ? S'il te plaît aide-moi !! Il s'est écroulé, je ne sais pas quoi faire !! Vite !!

Hinata prise au dépourvu ne savais pas quoi faire, voir Neji dans cet état aussi affolé la chamboulait complètement. D'habitude c'était elle qui se faisait aider. Elle se dit en son fort intérieur que c'était à son tour de se montrer forte. Neji avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait le laisser aussi désemparé.

-D'abord allonge le correctement mais ne le déplace pas ! On va le soigner ici ça ira ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-…..

Neji ne pouvait pas dire à sa cousine ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

-Euh..on parlait et il est tombé d'un coup. il était mal en point hier soir mais il semblait aller mieux et soudain…

-D'accord je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un mauvais retour de force, ce n'est pas très grave. Tiens il faut lui faire avaler ça.

-Oui, O.k. merci. Tu penses que je peux quand même le déplacer ? Parce que ici.. dans l'entrée…, il risque de prendre froid. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit au chaud.

-Je crois que ça va aller si tu le déplace une fois mais pas plus avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je reviens, je vais chercher un autre médicament, pendant ce temps, fait lui prendre le comprimé que je t'ai donné, j'y vais.

-O.k. …..merci Hinata.

-

Neji avait toujours le comprimé dans la main, il prit Sasuke dans ses bras Oula !… Le corps inerte de Sasuke n'était pas des plus léger et Neji du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de le soulever ; il l'emmena dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit, le recouvrant avec des couvertures. le comprimé !! Neji ouvrit la bouche de Sasuke pour y mettre le médicament mais rien n'y fit, le brun ne pouvait pas l'avaler. et merde ! il pouvait pas se reposer correctement !!… Neji coura à la cuisine, laissant Sasuke tout seul dans les draps, on aurait dit un mort, pâle, sa couleur de peau contrastait encore plus qu'à l'habitude avec ses cheveux noirs de jais. De retour dans la chambre, Neji pris de l'eau et le comprimé qu'il mit dans sa propre bouche, colla ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke et le força à avaler le tout. ( sauvetage réussi ouf je vais pouvoir continuer ).

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata revint, un flacon à la main.

-Neji ?…

Pas de réponse, Hinata ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, décidée d'aider son cousin elle entra et alla voir dans le salon.

-Neji ?…Où es-tu ?…

Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et y trouva un Sasuke ayant repris des couleurs, il était réveille.

-Ah !!…

Hinata commença à parler mais elle fut interrompue par Sasuke.

-Attends ! Ne fais pas de bruit, il s'est endormi !

Sasuke montra à Hinata Neji qui avait du s'endormir avant que Sasuke ne se réveille. Il avait la tête appuyée sur ses bras eux même appuyés sur le lit.

-Je crois bien qu'il est crevé .

-Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi tu sais ! Quand je suis arrivée, il était complètement affolé ! Tu ne bougeais plus.

Baka pensa Sasuke. Il imaginait le pauvre Neji lui criant de se réveiller. Il regardait l'endormi. Neji, un magnifique brun à la peau blanche. Ses cheveux long détachés lui arrivaient en bas du dos, quelques mèches recouvraient ses bras et son visage. Sasuke sourit et repoussa les cheveux qui lui barraient la vue. Il se rendit compte qu'Hinata n'avait pas bougé, toute gênée de se trouver ici à cet instant précis. Ils étaient tous les deux tout rouges ( hihi c'est mignon).

La jeune fille rompit le silence qui s'était installé et demanda à Sasuke s'il se sentait mieux. Il lui affirma que oui et regarda le flacon qu'Hinata tenait à la main d'un air interrogateur.

-Oh ça ? C'est juste un médicament à administrer en cas de non-effet au comprimé.

-Un comprimé ?

-Oui, j'ai demandé à Neji de t'en faire avaler un, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais au moins tu vas mieux maintenant, c'est le principal.

-Merci Hinata.

Sasuke avait dit ces mots si naturellement et d'un air tellement décontracté que la pauvre Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir et failli lâcher le flacon.

-Bon, euh…, ano…, si tu vas mieux je vais vous laisser, je pose le flacon dans le salon, reste allongé le reste de la journée, j'irai voir Gaï sensei et Kakashi sensei pour leur dire que toi et Neji seraient absent pour aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'il se repose aussi, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose le tourmente et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps. Son regard se posa sur son cousin puis elle partit, laissant les deux shônen seuls.

Sasuke entendit de loin la porte se refermer. Il réalisa alors que Neji l'avait transporté dans son lit. Sasuke se rallongea, sentit l'odeur de Neji laissée sur les draps. Il se retourna et se positionna de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le visage de Neji sans avoir à s'asseoir.

Il le fixait, il admirait les traits fins du plus beau mec de Konoha (enfin après lui d'après certaine, mais elles ont pas de goût ). Les rayons de soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, arrivant à hauteur des yeux de Neji qui les rouvrit doucement, s'habituant à la lumière, il vit quelque chose de flou le regarder de près puis reconnu Sasuke, le regardant tout sourire.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui,…. c'est moi !! . Ca va, ne te lève pas, je vais bien. Hinata est repassée et à laisser un flacon qui ne servira pas en fin de compte, elle est repartit tout à l'heure.

-Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

-Je sais pas j'ai pas compté, ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu es magnifique quand tu dors. C'est apaisant de te voir rêver.

Neji surpris de ce que venait de dire le Sharingan ouvra grand les yeux. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, glissant une main dans les cheveux de Neji qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se redressa un peu, quittant le tabouret où il était assis auparavant pour se retrouver aux côtés de son aimé.

Leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à caresser le corps de l'autre. Neji les avait passé dans le dos de Sasuke, redessinant ses muscles de ses doigts. Sasuke lui, respirait le doux parfum de Neji, il s'était blotti tout contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, étouffant par moment de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Neji entreprit alors de descendre ses mains plus bas.

Sasuke enleva son T-shirt et déboutonna la veste de Neji afin de passer ses bras autour de son torse et de sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne.

Pendant ce temps Neji avait pris les choses en main, il avait complètement déshabillé Sasuke qui n'en menait pas large malgré tout le plaisir et les sensations nouvelles que lui faisait ressentir le Byakugan. (pour deux jeunes qui doivent se reposer…..)

Neji posa sa main sur le torse de Sasuke pour que ce dernier s'allonge complètement. Il embrassait son ventre puis son bas ventre s'arrêtant aux endroits où Sasuke frissonnait de plaisir (), ce dernier même qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir dans sa gorge le son d'un plaisir immense.

Neji sourit à l'idée d'être le seul à connaître aussi intimement Sasuke.

Il revint à hauteur du visage de son amant, l'embrassant dans le cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il lécha sensuellement.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue de Neji pour tourner son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement (ils se retiennent plus là !!), Neji lui répondit avec autant d'engouement, prenant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, il repoussa la langue du Sharingan pour passer dans sa bouche ce qui ne dérangea pas ce-dernier.

Sasuke qui ne voulait pas rester dans la position du dominé retourna la situation, il était à présent au-dessus de Neji, il admirait son corps nu sous le sien, ses mains longèrent le torse et les flancs de Neji pour arriver à l'entrejambe.

Sasuke se mit lascivement un doigt dans la bouche afin de le lubrifier et l'introduit dans l'intimité de Neji qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissant plaintif, mais cette intrusion ne le dérangea pas plus longtemps, Sasuke formait des va et viens dans Neji ; son doigt effleurant par moment la prostate de Neji qui était à présent complètement perdu dans un plaisir inouï, la bouche ouverte laissant deviner des cris silencieux qu'il étouffait dans sa gorge. Sasuke enleva son doigt passa les jambes de Neji sur ses épaules et se plaça de façon à pouvoir le pénétrer, il entra d'abord la moitié de son membre laissant au Byakugan le temps de s'habituer à ce corps étranger, puis rentra entièrement.

Neji se cambra soudainement, il n'avait jamais imaginé que le plaisir qu'il éprouverait pouvait être aussi intense. Ses poings fermés agrippant les draps, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, il se laissait envahir par les sensations que lui apportaient les ondulations du corps de Sasuke contre le sien.

Il s'abandonnait entièrement à la grande satisfaction de Sasuke qui avait accéléré ses mouvements, provoquant chez Neji des cris de jouissance qu'il n'essayait plus de retenir.

Les déhanchements de Sasuke, la respiration haletante de Neji, c'est le souffle court qu'ils éprouvaient des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées. Tous les muscles de Neji étaient contractés Sasuke les caressait d'une main, parcourant la peau lisse de son amant qui ne tarda pas à venir en poussant un râle de plaisir. Sasuke le suivi de près et répandit son flux dans l'intimité de Neji, il s'écroula à coté de lui. Reprenant leur souffle les deux jeunes se regardaient, ils étaient épuisés de tant d'effort.

-T'as intérêt à te reposer correctement cette fois ci. Réussit à articuler Neji qui ressentait encore les effets jouissifs que lui avait communiqués son partenaire.

-De toute façon on aura le flacon qu'Hinata a laissé pour se remettre d 'aplomb!

-

Neji regardait le beau brun, il se tourna et s'appuya contre lui, Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux lover l'un contre l'autre, profitant du moment. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, Sasuke protégeant Neji de ses bras.

Lorsqu'il se réveillèrent, il était déjà midi, ils avaient passé la fin de la matinée dans leurs songes ; l'un rêvant de l'autre. Sasuke avait été le premier à se réveiller, il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était aperçu que Neji n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant son sommeil, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du bel endormi qu'est ce qu'il sent bon !.. Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de bouger, il était très bien là, avec son amant contre lui, mais il du admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment.

Il se leva donc en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Neji, il alla dans le salon, le flacon qu'Hinata avait laissé était bien en vue, un petit mot laissé dessous.

_# faites attention à vous et reposez vous bien je repasserais sûrement en début d'après-midi si la mission du jour me le permet.#_

Sasuke remarqua Neji derrière lui, il lisait le mot par-dessus son épaule.

-T'es réveillé ? J'ai fais attention pourtant !

-J'étais réveiller avant toi, j'avais pas envie de bouger c'est tout, c'est d'Hinata ?

Le Byakugan avait dit ça tout en resserrant Sasuke contre lui à l'aide de ses bras.

-Oui, elle à du le laisser avant de partir enfin j'espère Ils avaient du penser la même chose au même moment car les deux amoureux rosirent d'un seul coup.

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme, Hinata était venu les voir avec d'autres amis (Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Ino…y'en a trop !!.. ), personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Sasuke emménage chez Neji quelques semaines plus tard. Les deux jeunes durent avouer leur relation et répondre à tout un tas de questions.

( venant du reste du groupe bien sur ).

A présent Neji laissait un peu plus de liberté à Hinata, il ne la surveillait plus autant, il avait d'autre « chat » à fouetter. ( O.o, euh..y'a pas de sous-entendu voulu là!! )

Fin

Nana


End file.
